


How to Make a Baby

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Chaz and Leni have decided to start their own little family. They've tracked her cycle down, made reservations for a fine evening, and make sure their baby is made with lots of love.





	How to Make a Baby

**Author's Notes:**

Used the title I was saving for another story deep in my list of ideas. Anyway, this was a request I wrote awhile ago. I hope you all enjoy it~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

HOW TO MAKE A BABY

They'd been planning this night for weeks.

They'd tracked Leni's cycle down to a near-perfect science.

Fortunately, the girl was fairly regular, with only a slight deviation.

Her sister, Lisa was a huge help, too.

But it's not everyday two young adults decide to bring a new life into the world.

It had to be special.

So, Chaz, using his hard-earned cash from the factory job he'd gotten right after high school, made a reservation at Royal Woods' finest eating establishment.

And he donned a fine suit and tie, while his partner put on a homemade dress that trailed down to her shoes.

Her hair was in a fancy bun, with little loops by her ears made from her hair. She was wearing a few faux-pearl necklaces, which draped down her revealed chest (as her dress had a very low neckline). Little sparkly jewels were in her hair, shining like a constellation; and so was her black dress with fake diamonds all over it from top to bottom.

When Chaz first saw her, it was like looking at the sky, seeing everything all at once, and being so very overwhelmed.

But when she put her arm around his, and he led her to their table; nothing had felt more natural.

The evening passed with pleasant conversation and music. They had ordered something new and something old to eat. And both got to experience the risk of discovery, and fall back into the comforting safety of the familiar, while making each other laugh about their day and the many mishaps that happen in everyday life.

When they boarded their car, Leni's hand was resting on his thigh, squeezing him only a little.

Both were looking ahead at their future, both choosing the direction they would go; and the physical connection they shared gave them the strength to keep going.

They pulled into their home, and before they could even exit the car, Leni leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He turned, so she pecked his lips.

Her hand on his leg squeezed him tighter, and she kissed him a third time.

Her red-haired gentleman asked her to wait, and he got out and walked around the side.

He opened her door and offered his hand...

And Leni accepted it with warm, pink cheeks; very happy with the attention from her beau.

They almost made it to their bedroom... before their hunger returned.

They were halfway thru the hallway, their open bedroom door only feet away, but Chaz couldn't wait a second longer.

He had to stop her, to lean her against the wall, with their clasped hands pressed back on the surface.

And he kissed her.

Not the steady, romantic kisses they shared in the car...

These were hot, and heavy, and Leni's legs began to grow weak, and Chaz's freckled cheeks were turning flushed.

His knee pressed into her legs, squirming between them, and his lover felt so hot even through the layers of their clothes.

The man's lips left her mouth, and when they attacked her neck, Leni let out a feverish cry.

His lips left her neck, and he admired the small pink mark he'd made on her before looking at her face.

God, she was so beautiful, her eyes so dark with passion.

Chaz leaned in to kiss her lips, and he had to let go of her hands and hold the wall just to keep standing. Leni's hands grabbed onto his hair and held him to her mouth like a vise.

They broke apart, and he took a step back.

Leni slumped down the wall a little; breathing heavy but smiling.

"Wow," she giggled, while he grinned at her.

He offered his hand again, and she took it; and together the two headed toward their bedroom, laughing, trying to drag the other behind in their haste to get started.

Chaz made it to the bed first, and he turned around to grab her-

But Leni pushed him backward and laughed as she fell onto his chest, smothering his  _umph_  with her sweet kisses.

She laid on him, kissing every inch of his face, until he rolled her to the side.

He leaned up and removed his suit jacket.

Things were getting hot... they needed to get rid of some clothes.

While he was removing his shirt, Leni was sitting up, and her hands were behind her back, and he could hear the zipper being pulled down to the base of her spine.

Now topless, the man stood up and had her stand with him. He spun her around so he was facing her back. A long sliver of her beautiful, porcelain skin was revealed between the fabric of her dress.

And like pulling apart curtains, his hands moved inside and spread the fabric until it fell from both of her shoulders...

And he watched in awe as the starry night dress fell down her body like a twilight waterfall, and her skin glowed in its wake like the morning sun conquering the night.

Her dress allowed for no bra, so when she turned around and put her arms around his neck... he could feel her chest on his, her heart beating against his.

He put his hands around her back and held her tight, as their lips collided again.

Somehow they ended up back on the bed; both laying on their sides; their lips locked together and their hands running up and down each other's bodies.

Her ginger lover pushed her onto her back with a gentle nudge, and he moved til he was kneeling between her legs.

Leni laid before him, still wearing her silky, see-through panties, her necklaces, and her hair was still fixed up in a ban even tho a few strands had fallen and gotten messy from their make out session.

He leaned over her, putting his hands on her breasts; giving them a squeeze, making her moan his name. His thumbs played with her nipples, and the girl was just like edible play-doh to him.

Fun to play with, and even funner to eat~

He trailed little kisses down her chest, her stomach...

Leni's hands went to his hair and her hips lifted up toward his mouth...

He couldn't make her wait any longer. That would have been so cruel.

He pulled her panties to the side, and lips kissed her down there, and then his tongue tasted her.

But he didn't stop at that.

Leni's back arched off the bed, throwing her hips at him, as his tongue thrusted into her sex. One hand held his head between her legs whilst she cried his name in pleasurable agony. The other hand flew over her hand, grabbing the sheets, and holding on tight as he worshiped her at her altar.

It was getting to be too much, and she tugged on his hair to pull him back up her body.

They shared a wet, sticky kiss before parting long enough to throw the rest of their clothes far, far away.

Now Chaz was laying on his back, and Leni was straddling his thighs.

Her hand was slowly tugging on his dick, making him so fucking hard for her.

She leaned down and kissed him, while her hips rolled and her pussy grinded his cock.

The woman was so wet for her man; they could both feel it, how easy it would go.

They were ready.

Chaz looked into her eyes, his right hand grasped her left.

"Are you ready to make a baby with me?"

She nodded her head, smiling great big.

Leni lifted her hips up a little, and teased her wet opening with his cock.

She couldn't wait anymore, and she just... let go and let gravity pull her down on his dick, sinking onto him as easily as falling into a hot bath.

He bottomed out in her, and they both groaned.

She found his other hand. Now both were clasped together. She was looking into his eyes, and he into hers. And then they started making love to each other.

Their hips rolled together, slow, deep, loving.

Their faces were smiling at each other.

Their hands parted; Leni's wrapped around his neck and she kissed him again, falling on his chest and using him like a snuggly, warm pillow; Chaz' grabbed her ass and pulled her down onto his dick every time he thrust into her.

The room was getting hot.

Her breathless cries in his ear were driving him forward.

" _We're making a baby, Chaz,_ " she told him, amid her  _ahs_  and  _ohs_.

They picked up speed; Leni rocking against him as Chaz made sweet, swift love to her pussy.

With a scream she came on his dick, her whole body quivering and shaking as the tension released from her body.

With a grunt he came inside her, slowly pumping her wet hole until he was all out of semen.

Leni laid on him, breathing on his chest and kissing his neck.

Chaz kissed her hair and rubbed her back with his hands.

They stayed like that until he slipped out, and then she rolled over onto her side.

Her hand went to his dick. She started stroking him.

Her other hand pushed her messy hair out of her face, and she leaned down.

She pressed her lips to his dick, giving him a kiss, before starting to blow him.

Leni's dark passionate eyes promised the night was only just starting...

They had a long way to go if they were gonna make sure she was good and pregnant with their child.

* * *

The next morning, Chaz was standing outside the bathroom door and pacing with a nervous gait.

"W-well, what's it say?" he asked.

Leni sighed.

"I can't pee with you standing there expecting me to do it."

He opened his lips to apologize-

"Just go and make some coffee, please," she asked.

He sighed and left, bumping the door with his hand and giving an I love you before he walked away.

His hands were fidgety, but he somehow got the coffee pot going.

He sat down in a chair and waited.

And waited.

God, he loved her, but how long does it take to pee on a stick!?

He didn't hear her approach; he was too lost in his own anxious thoughts.

But when he felt her arms around his shoulders from behind, and her teary kisses on his cheek, he didn't know what to think.

And then, she showed him the little test in one quivering hand.

And he saw the positive sign.

And he broke down into tears as he held her close in his arms.

" _W-we're going to be parents, Chaz,_ " she told him, kiss after kiss.


End file.
